


And They Were Roommates

by mountainofschist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Flashbacks, Heavy Drinking, Post-Death in the Family, Sarcasm, Self-Hatred, Spy - Freeform, Suicidal Tendencies, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: Mackinzie "Mac" Murphy's life was mediocre until a botched thermal scan changed her life forever. Maybe one day she'll learn to stop using thermal scans.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first original work that I've posted but is roughly the 7th one in my wip folder. Let me know if you like this and I might keep writing it. I feel like this has potential plus its nice to get my own brain baby out in the world for once.

         Hi. My name is Mackinzie “Mac” Murphy and I guess this is my origin story. Although, I think I’d have to be a hero to have an origin story… this stuff gets pretty confusing sometimes. Anyways, my life was pretty average until my last job. That's when everything went to shit. I can’t say much because, _spoilers_ , but I can say that this story started with a botched thermal scan. I’ve been talking long enough. I’ll let our author actually get to the story now.

 

        “Agent 4276, you should see an opening in the vent straight ahead of you. Let me know when you find it.”

Mac crawled a little further down the vent and smiled when she saw the large opening. “Alrighty Command. I have eyes on the vent and I’m going to drop down.”

“Agent, wait! I have to do a bioscan before you can jump. It’ll only take a moment.”

“Fine.” Mac huffed while rolling her eyes.

“You’re cleared to go Agent.”

“Thank you Command, how would I ever live without you.” Mac sneered into her comms. She quickly jumped down and stuck a three point landing.

“Oh my fucking shitballs.” she groaned. “Command, you didn’t think to tell me that the ceilings in here were over 40 feet tall?”

“Sorry, most agents always use rope.”

Mac took a deep breath and slowly started to stand, her knee popping and cracking as she slowly put pressure on it. It quickly buckled and she fell to the floor, her face slamming into the hardwood.

“Fuck!” Mac pulled off her mask and felt her nose. She winced as she touched the painful bump on the bridge. “I broke my fucking nose!” She wiped away the blood and put her mask back on before standing up.

“At least my knee isn't broken.”

“That's great to hear Agent. Is the target in sight?”

Mac looked around the room for the first time and nearly gagged at the decor. “My god this shit is gaudy. It burns my eyes just to look at it.”

“Focus, Agent!” Command snapped.

“Alright, alright. I’m gettin’ there Command.” Mac replied as she looked around the room. “It’s a 450 square foot master bedroom with three adjoining rooms. Our blueprints said that there’s a closet, bathroom and a powder room. Whatever the fuck that is. There is a neatly made king size canopy bed on the right side along with a couch, four armchairs and a coffee table on the left side. I’m checking the first door on the right of me.” Mac murmured into her comms, making sure not to make too much more noise. She slowly opened the door and inched her way inside.

“Alrighty Command. I found the closet. It’s about 230 square feet, has more clothes and shoes than I’ve ever owned total and a couch with a booze station. The target is not in here and I’m going to move to the next room.”

“Roger that, Agent.”

         

         Mac made her way into the next room which was only slightly smaller than the closet. “Oh, so this is what a powder room is! The room is about 150 square feet and has a vanity and mirror with a seat. This room also has a booze station. The target is not in here. Onto the bathroom!” Mac almost singsonged and she danced over to the final room. She kicked the door open and shouted.

“Who ordered a kill-o-gram!” She stopped in her tracks as the scene in front of her unfolded. “Uhh, Command. It looks like the kill-o-gram was already delivered.”

“What do you mean?” Command demanded.  
“I mean that the target’s neck was slit while she was in the bath. Why are they always in the bath? I don’t understand why people like baths so much, they’re just disgusting human juice soups.”

“Can you see any evidence as to wh-” the comms suddenly quit with a painfully loud burst of static.

“Command? Can you hear me? I don’t think I’m alone and if by some odd chance that I am alone, then i'm just talking to myself like an idiot. I'm gonna make a thermal scan.” Mac rambled as she looked around the bathroom and then back out into the bedroom.

“Command, everything came back negative. If you can hear me, I think I might need extraction soon.” Mac said as she walked out into the center of the room. She stopped in her tracks as a loud thud sounded behind her.

 

         “Oh, Honey.” The mystery woman cooed. “You’d think you would have learned not to use thermal scans after last time.”

Mac ripped her mask off and turned around. “You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!” She gave the other woman a half assed smile. The other woman winced at the state of Mac’s face.

“Are you trying a new look?” She asked while pointing to her own nose and eyes. “Cause if you are, it doesn’t work for you. At all.”

Mac flipped her off and crossed her arms. “How’re you doin’ 816. Long time, no see.”

816 sauntered over to Mac and put her hand on the other woman’s chest. “Come on, Baby. I’m so much more than a number. Say my name.”

Mac swallowed thickly. “Cait.”

Cait leaned forward and whispered in Mac’s ear. “Good girl.” She gave Mac’s ear lobe a quick nip before pulling away and sitting in an armchair. Cait patted the one next to her. “Go ahead, have a seat. It’s going to be a while before your extraction arrives. We might as well be comfortable.”

Mac eyed her before sitting on the far side of the couch. “I prefer couches.”

Cait nodded, uncrossed her legs and then crossed them again. “I know.” Cait stared at her for a few more moments before she stood up and straddled Mac’s lap. She looked down at Mac, her dyed blonde hair creating a sheet around their faces. Cait looked into Mac’s wide hazel eyes. “You don’t have to look so surprised. It’s not like we’ve never been in this position before.”

Mac gulped and looked away from Cait. “That was different. It was before…” Mac trailed off.

Cait brought her face closer to Mac’s “Before what? Before I took a promotion to get out of a dead end job? Or before you freaked out about the promotion.”

Mac sighed, her shoulders relaxing a little. “Yes.”

“Well, Mackinzie. Maybe you should’ve taken the promotion too, because the woman in the bathtub wasn’t my target. You are.”

Cait pulled out a knife and plunged it into Mac’s stomach. A wicked smile cracked across her face as Mac cried out in pain.

“Did you just fucking stab me?”

“Of course I did. What better way to kill you than your preferred method.”

She spun the knife in the wound and slowly started to pull it out, the serrated edge tearing into Mac’s flesh.

“Also, they told me to make it as painful as possible and I plan on following their orders.”

Mac watched as she spun the knife around in her hand and went to jam it intoo her right knee. Mac quickly shoved her hand between the knife and her knee, screaming as the blade tore clean through her hand and barely nicked her knee.

“If you think I’m just going to take this lying down, you’ve got the wrong idea.”

Mac threw Cait off of herself and flipped behind the couch. Cait cocked an eyebrow, admiration flashing across her face for a second.

“I forgot how stubborn you are, but I have the advantage. I know that you will never be able to hurt me.”

Mac’s posture wavered for  a second and Cait took the opportunity to kick the couch into her before leaping over it and tackling Mac to the ground. She pinned one arm above Mac’s head before pulling out another knife and driving it through her arm into the floor below. Mac's whole body tensed as unbearable pain coursed through it, her vision wavering for a second before Cait pulled out another knife and pinned her other arm to the floor. Mac released another blood chilling scream of agony and collapsed back onto the floor, her chest heaving and her eyelids growing heavier by the second. Cait leaned forward and pulled out a pistol. With her free hand she grabbed Mac’s face, squishing her cheeks.

“Fight a little longer for me dear.  This won't be any fun if you pass out before I get started." Cait let go of Mac's face, kissed her cheek and stood up. She aimed the gun at Mac's left knee and pulled the trigger. “This is from me.” She waited for Mac to calm down and aimed the gun at her right elbow.“This is from that bitch in the bathroom.” She moved the gun between Mac's eyes and took a deep breath as if she was working up the nerve to kill Mac. At the last minute Cait moved the gun to Mac's stomach and  pulled the trigger two more times. “These are from your Command.”

Mac’s vision started to go dark as she watched Cait walk out of the bedroom.

“Cait! Wait! D..don’t l..leave me-” Mac’s voice trailed off as her head lolled back and as she slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
